Another sugar rush
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Naruto's at it again.


Another sugar rush

**I don't own Naruto. The second story in the trilogy of Sugar Rushes.**

Naruto was bored. And not just any kind of bored. He was deathly bored. Everyone was out on missions and no one wanted to spar with him, not even Rock Lee. There was nothing for him to do. Suddenly, an idea struck him. Something that could get rid of his boredom. Naruto started to gather anything sugary, or remotely sugary, and started to mix them together. Once he was done, he melted the concoction and made sure it didn't look suspicious. He named his experiment 'Super Happy Peppy Drink' and headed to Otokagure.

Naruto peeked out from under his hiding place, which was Kabuto's desk, and watched as the medical nin searched for his book. Cautiously, he reached up, grabbed Kabuto's coffee cup, and switched it with his Super Happy Peppy Drink. After that, he placed Kabuto's book beside the cup and disappeared under the desk as Kabuto walked toward him.

"Huh…" Kabuto picked up his book. "I thought I already checked over here." He shrugged, thinking he overlooked it, and headed to his table where he sat down with his book open in one hand and his cup in the other. Naruto watched eagerly, waiting for Kabuto's reaction. Naruto kept his camcorder aimed at Kabuto, ready to capture his antics on tape.

"And now…we'll see the nin's other side…" Naruto muttered, when Kabuto suddenly and swiftly stood up. "Keep your eyes on him."

Kabuto suddenly bolted out of the room and Naruto followed, but stopped near the end of the hallway as Kabuto paused in the middle of the living room. Sasuke, who was sitting on the sofa in front of the TV, looked over the back and stared at Kabuto, who was half-crouched and looking around frantically.

"What are you doing, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked, coming out of the nearby kitchen, carrying a tray. He stopped, noticing Naruto. "And why are you here?"

"Why do you have a camcorder?" Sasuke asked, as Kabuto looked at Orochimaru.

Naruto shrugged innocently, still watching the scene before him.

Kabuto started to come toward Orochimaru, his steps and demeanor like a lion stalking its prey.

Orochimaru backed up as Kabuto advanced on him, not liking the look in the medic nin's eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong with you?"

In Kabuto's sugar crazed mind, he saw a large Oreo that was moving backward slowly. He pounced at the sugar-filled goodness.

Orochimaru ducked when Kabuto jumped at him and moved away quickly when Kabuto hit the table.

Kabuto stood up and pounced at one of Orochimaru's legs, but Orochimaru quickly lifted it up. Kabuto grabbed the other leg and chomped it.

Orochimaru screamed, but it was not any ordinary scream. It was a high-pitched little girl scream.

"And this is Oreo, the master." Naruto explained, watching as Orochimaru hopped around, trying to shake Kabuto off while Sasuke watched in amusement.

Kabuto suddenly glanced at Sasuke and saw a duck, which changed to a turkey, then to Sasuke's hair, switched to a turkey, and stopped at a duck. He ignored it and continued gnawing at Orochimaru's leg.

"Get him off me!" Orochimaru cried, not amused at Kabuto's antics.

Sasuke sighed, standing up. "I'll do it, but I won't like it." He pulled out a small candy bar.

Kabuto looked to his right when a candy bar popped in his fantasy. Immediately, he pounced at it and managed to snatch it. He looked around when he heard a snap. His fantasy disappeared and he found himself locked in a small squirrel cage. He snarled and hissed as he tried to get free, not liking the idea of being trapped and away from his Oreo.

Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Naruto stepped back when the cage rattled and shifted a few inches.

"I think we should put him somewhere where he can't harm things." Orochimaru said. "Like me." He reached for the cage when he pulled back as Kabuto tried to claw him. Orochimaru stepped back, scared.

"Oh, I'll get him." Sasuke sighed, grabbing a nearby broom. With the brush end of the broom, he started to push the cage, when he was suddenly yanked forward, then back and a shredding sound was heard. Sasuke pulled back the broom, showing that half of the cleaning utensil was gone. Startled, he tossed the shredded broom at the cage and it was quickly gone.

Kabuto continued snarling once he had shredded the rest of the broom.

"Let me try." Naruto said, pulling out another candy bar.

Kabuto immediately quieted, watching the candy bar.

"Now, be nice." Naruto opened the cage and Kabuto walked out. "Follow me."

Kabuto followed Naruto to a door, where the Genin stopped, opened the door, and threw the candy bar in.

"Go fetch!"Kabuto pounced after the candy bar and Naruto quickly closed the door, locked it, put a chair in front of it and other heavy items to block it.

Naruto looked at Orochimaru and Sasuke who were watching him. "See? Easy."

Kabuto sat up, groaning, rubbing his head. "Dammit, Naruto, I know you spiked my…" He stopped, seeing that he was in a small room with millions of tiny Sasuke dolls. Curiously, he picked one up.

"I'm emo, how about you?" The doll chirped and started a chain reaction with the other dolls. Soon, Kabuto was surrounded by talking dolls, all repeating the same thing over and over. He started to freak out when the dolls started to climb up his body.

Naruto stopped near a closet door when he heard banging and frantic screaming. "Sounds like Kabuto's awake." Naruto moved all the items blocking the door, unlocked it and opened it. Kabuto fell out, along with the chattering Sasuke dolls, and clung to Naruto's legs. "Um…Kabuto…?"

"I'm sane." Kabuto whimpered, trembling. "I'msaneI'msaneI'msaneI'msaneI'msaneI'msane."

"What's wrong, Kabuto?"

"They're trying to eat me!"

Naruto looked down at the Sasuke dolls, then back at the crazed medic nin, who continued to mutter. "I'm sane."

After that, anything sugary was banned from Naruto's house and every time he went over to Orochimaru's, he was strip searched to make sure he didn't have anything sugary that he could slip into Kabuto's food/drink.

**The end! Go to reveiw. You know you want to. You know you have to.**


End file.
